


The Split

by LilyPadElliot



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Body Horror, Sad, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPadElliot/pseuds/LilyPadElliot
Summary: I'm back to finish this story!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

"Patton I don't think this is necessary." Pushing up his glasses, Logan raised an eyebrow at his moral friend, "Romulus is fine as he is."   
  
"I just feel like he can be quite... Inappropriate a lot."   
  
"That doesn't mean you should do this!"   
  
Patton turned to look at Logan with a slight frown, "But that's what we've been taught! The stuff that he comes out with could hurt Thomas! If I try this, then maybe it might make him more efficient?" Patton looked for a reaction in Logan's face.   
  
"Ugh... I just..." He shook his head, no reasoning with him on moral ground, "Fine. But don't be too harsh."   
  
Turning back to the mindscape controls, Patton smiled.   
  
"Of course not."   
  


* * *

Romulus was in his room, he smiled over his new outfit. Grey fabric with green and red threading. He was especially proud of the silk cape, somehow he had figured out how to make it look like a rainbow, thin and strong. He sighed happily, it took him days to make it.   
  
"Romulus?" A knock came after the voice.   
  
"One moment!" 

Romulus smiled and put on his new outfit, happily fixing his black hair and opening the door. Patton was stood there, looking at the floor, something gripped behind his back.   
  
"Hey, Patton! Why the long face?" Trying to look at his face, Romulus frowned slightly, "You okay?"  
  
"Can I come in?" He was quiet, but clear, "We need to talk."  
  
"Oh... Of course, come in.." Romulus stood to the side allowing Patton in.   
  
The room itself was bright, fairy lights adorning all walls and pictures and sketches acting as makeshift wallpaper. The pictures ranged from happy to slightly sad, but none the less were they beautiful. The floor at the moment was covered in ribbon and sewing thread, along with discarded sewing notes.   
  
Romulus shut the door, "So what's wrong with ya Pops?"   
  
"I've been reading..." Patton frowned slightly, keeping his head down and gripping his item closely hidden to him, "And I think we need to sort something out. I thought I would talk to you about it first."   
  
"Reading? Spending too much time with that twat Logan right?"   
  
"Romulus! No need to be rude!" Patton looked up, eyes dark as he looked at Romulus, "Did you make that outfit?"  
  
He nodded with a smile, "Took me days! I'm proud of it."   
  
"Shame..." Patton mumbled before coughing and looking at Romulus, "You shouldn't exist. I've been reading, and I've concluded that you existing isn't healthy."   
  
Eyes widening with shock, Romulus laughed uncomfortably, "I thought I was the one for tasteless jokes-"  
  
"It's not a joke Romulus! I've figured out a way to solve the problem."   
  
Romulus frowned, gripping his sheathed sword, "And that is?"   
  
Lifting his hand, Patton revealed a small sharp-looking gadget. It resembled a taser but was too small to give much of a shock. Romulus shivered slightly when he saw it.   
  
"This."   
  
"What is... 'this'?"   
  
"It will, from what I know... _Split you._"  
  
Romulus stepped back and scowled, "Get out Patton."   
  
"This is for everyone's good."   
  
"Patton, you are not going to try whatever that is on me!"  
  
"I don't think you can say anything about it."   
  
"**Patton, get out or I will make you.**" Romulus began to lift his sword, keeping a close eye on the gadget in his hands.   
  
"See! Exactly why you shouldn't be like this! You're too violent!" Beginning to advance, Patton pressed a button on the device a spark of blue electricity flickered at the end, "This is healthy for you, I promise."   
  
Pulling out the sword, Romulus stood in a defensive position, sword across his torso, focused and precise. Patton shook his head and tutted, thrusting the device in his direction, to which Romulus quickly slid out of the way, swinging his sword at Patton. With one quick turn, Patton smiled, blocking the sword with the device, he quickly held the button down, sending the blue bolts down the sword and to Romulus's hands. He shouted and dropped the sword in shock, looking at Patton in shocked confusion. Moving forward, Patton had Romulus up against a wall, smiling and sighing, he looked around the room.   
  
"This will be fine. I promise."   
  
Digging the spikes of the gadget into Romulus's neck, Patton pressed the button. Blue electricity ran throughout Romulus's body, causing him to scream and thrash about, but the device was lodged in.   
  
Romulus's vision began to blur, tears streaming down as he tried to get away from the device, only to fail. He felt his body twist and crack, his skin burnt like it was on fire. Looking down at his hands, he saw his skin begin to bubble, peeling in dark green and bright red colours.   
  
"PATTON STOP PLEASE!" Romulus screamed looking up at his attacker.   
  
Patton stood there, a look of indifference on his face. Holding the button and waiting.

  
It was a few more minutes of burning before he felt the pull, on his left side it felt as though his arm was being pulled away then his chest. Feeling like he was being torn apart, he screamed louder, hoping another side would hear. Nothing. Romulus looked down at his chest, his new outfit torn and showing the hole forming in his chest as he felt himself falling apart.   
  
The last he thing he saw was Pattons uncaring frown before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Patton, what is this?" Logan's disgusted tone filled the control room as he stared at his friend, "What did you do!"   
  
Patton stood, in his arms was a child. The boy looked no older than 8 and was wrapped in a blanket, sleeping soundly.   
  
"I managed to fix the Romulus problem." Patton smiled wildly, eyes sparkling happily, "Isn't that great?"   
  
"How? Who's the child? Where did he come from?" Logan's voice was concerned and high, "Don't tell me that's him!"   
  
"Well, I mean..." Looking Logan dead in the eye, "You could say it was him..."  
  
"_Patton_."  
  
"Meet Roman! He's good creativity!"   
  
"Good creat-"   
  
"Don't worry about anything else. I've sorted it."  
  


* * *

"Deceit!!!" Shouting back, Virgil looked at the kid standing at the door to the darkscape, "Get here!!!"  
  
"Look Virgil kiddo you're 10, you're old enough to turn on the nightlig-" Deceit walked up next to Virgil, putting a hand on his head, "Who are you?"   
  
A little boy stood at the door, messy grey and brown hair covering his tearstained face, clinging to the broken cape around him, "I don't know!" 


	3. 5 Years Later

"DECEIT HE'S EATING MY SHOES AGAIN!" Virgil screamed, trying to rip his converse from A small boy's strong bite, "THIS IS THE THIRD PAIR!"  
  
"REMUS!" Deceit stormed into the room, washing gloves on his hands and a scowl on his face, "YOU DROP THOSE SHOES!"  
  
Remus shook his head and bit harder into the fabric.   
  
"Remus if you drop the shoe I'll let you go into the mindscape alone."   
  
Immediately releasing the shoe, Remus stared at Deceit in disbelief. Virgil took this opportunity to return to his room, spit covered shoe in hand. Before leaving, the anxious side looked at Deceit with a question only receiving a shrug in way of answer.  
  
"You mean it, dad?"  
  
Deceit smiled, "If you take your morningstar for protection and get back for dinner."   
  


* * *

"_Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad_."   
  
"Roman I swear to Plato what do you want?" Logan pulled a hand through his hair and looked at the boy by his chair.   
  
"I wanna go playyyyyy"   
  
"Then go play, who said you couldn't."   
  
"Pap said it's dangerous out there..." He pointed to the blank white space past the control room door with his plastic sword, "But you're smart! You'd tell me if it was right?"   
  
Thinking for a moment and sighing heavily, Logan looked at Roman with a frown.   
  
"If you leave me the Hell alone, I will let you. Okay? Just be back for dinner."   
  
"Thanks, dad!" Practically already out the door, Roman rushed into the nothingness as fast as his legs could carry him.  



	4. The Mindscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to finish this story!

Remus had been wandering for an hour or so, finding nothing but white halls and one door to a very disgruntled looking man in sunglasses. He sighed heavily and sat down against the wall, fiddling with the fabric tied to his Morningstar. 

Roman had been wandering also, but had found himself at a very kindly man's door. He'd spent his afternoon in his room, watching Disney movies and eating cookies. He left the room, pockets full of treats and plastic sword in hand. 

Getting up again, swinging his Morningstar over his shoulder, Remus trudged on. This kid had a purpose for his trip to the Mindscape. The elusive land called the "Imagination". He'd often hear Deceit talk about a magical king there. He seemed happier when he spoke about him, and Remus was determined to drag the king to the dark side for him.

Humming Disney tunes and stuffing his face with sweets, despite his dinner being soon, Roman skipped along the halls, finding comfort in their white light. However he did occasionally summon a crayon or two and doodle along the walls, to give it some "pizazz". 

On both their travels they came across two separate doors. They looked newer than any of the doors either had seen in the Mindscape. 

The door in front of Roman was black, the handles were a shiny copper with a moon design engraved in it. The door itself had green swirls of tentacles, and amidst them was the drawing of a green tower, broken and old but beautiful. Roman grabbed the handle and turned it. 

Remus's door was much brighter. It had a white base, with golden handles, engraved with a detailed sun. The markings on the door glittered in a crimson red, ribbon shapes adorning the outline, inside showing a castle, grand in the distance of the art, among the red hills. Remus eagerly turned the handle. 

Then they both stepped in.


End file.
